RowdyPuff University
by ppgXrrbanimeanimalLover
Summary: PPG and RRB are in college. They have to share rooms custom built for their powers. rated M because future chapters might have sexual content and also I'm paranoid...so yea.


_**Authors Note: This is a story I started a long time ago. this is just to give you an idea about how they look. There will be other characters but these are the main ones. **_

Rowdy Puff University Character Profiles:

Blossom Marie Utonium:  
Age: 18  
Looks: Long orange-red hair in a pony tail with a large red bow on top, bright pink eyes like petunias, cup size-D, hourglass figure.  
Clothes: (spring and summer)Bright pink tank top with a black crop jacket that zips up, a black skirt about mid thigh, and black flats with a pink and black checkered bow on top.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter)Pink long sleeve with a black furry vest(fur is fake), flare jeans and light pink converse.  
Blossom enjoys reading and writing. She hopes to be a teacher or a scientist she can't decide. Blossom enjoys reading,a lot. Her favorite author is Steven King. She loves strawberry ice cream and cherry lollipops. She hates when people call her a nerd and when people take her bow.

Brick Martin Jojo:  
Age: 19  
Looks: Long orange-red hair with a red hat on backwards, red radiant eyes, some muscle  
Clothes: (spring and summer) Red and black plaid shirt with crimson sweater, jeans, and red and black dcs.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter) Red short sleeve shirt with crimson sweater,black track pants with a red stripe on the side,and red and black converse.  
Brick likes reading as long as its in private. He doesn't really have a favorite author. His favorite ice cream is strawberry with strawberry sauce and sprinkles. He doesn't like being called weak or being made fun of. He also hates when people take his hat, it's mostly girls though.

Buttercup Marilyn Utonium:  
Age:18  
Looks: shoulder length black hair curled at the ends, emerald green eyes, cup size-DD, hourglass figure  
Clothes: (spring and summer)Light green tank top with black crop jacket, black booty shorts,and green converse.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter)Light green tank top with a black and dark green track jacket, black and dark green track pants, and green converse that match the top.  
Buttercup is all about the sports. She makes every team out there and cheers for the pros. She hates being called a girly girl, and the only reason she wears booty shorts is because her sister, Bubbles makes her. Her favorite ice cream is mint chocolate. Her favorite candy is anything extremely sour like warheads or toxic waste.

Butch Michael Jojo:  
Age:19  
Looks: Spiked up black hair, forest green eyes, lots of muscle.  
Clothes: (spring and summer)Dark green Townsville Falcons jersey, jeans, and green and black dcs.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter)Dark green shirt, black track pants with a green stripe on the side, Black track jacket with a green stripe on the side, and dark green converse.  
Butch is the strongest brother. He plays any sport he can. If he isn't playing a sport you will find him at the gym. He loves mint chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup. He wants to be on the Townsville Falcons because he loves Townsville and sports.

Bubbles Maria Utonium:  
Age:18  
Looks: Blonde shoulder length pigtails that curl at the end, electric blue eyes, cup size-D, hourglass figure.  
Clothes: (spring and summer)Light blue halter top with a black crop jacket, a black skirt about mid thigh, black pumps.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter)Light blue long sleeve dress about mid thigh with black leggings and a black furry vest(fur is fake), and knee-high black zip up boots.  
Bubbles loves shopping. She has an outfit for every occasion. She is the only one who can make her tomboy sister, Buttercup, wear something girly. She still sleeps with her toy octopus named Octi. Bubbles also enjoys sewing, in fact she has made Octi an entire wardrobe. Octi even has his own trunk full of clothes. Her favorite ice cream is blue raspberry.

Boomer Marcus Jojo:  
Age:19  
Looks: Blonde messy shoulder length hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a bit of muscle.  
Clothes: (spring and summer)Dark blue shirt with a white long sleeve underneath, jeans, and dark blue dcs.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter)Dark blue short sleeve polo shirt with a blue sweater, blue track pants with a black stripe on the side, and dark blue converse.  
Boomer is the nicest of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. He likes to watch cartoons and he doesn't care if people think of him a little kid. He enjoys going to the gym with his brothers because he like seeing how much Butch can lift. His favorite ice cream is blue raspberry bubble gum with rainbow sprinkles. He love eating homemade food and he can sew pretty well, but he only does it in private.

Him:  
Age: old  
Looks: Short,neatly done black hair, red skin, and claws.  
Clothes: (yearly)Short red dress with a red coat that has fur trimmings, high heeled boots.  
Him is the most evilest being in the universe. He fell in love with Mojo Jojo when they almost defeated the Power Puff Girls. Since then he is happily married and gladly shares custody of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Him despises ice cream because it is too cold, he prefers cake.

Mojo Jojo:  
Age: ?  
Looks:Green skin, black messy hair.  
Clothes: (yearly)Dark blue tunic with a white belt that has a upside down purple triangular blt buckle, white boots, white gloves,a purple and white helmet, and a purple cape.  
Mojo Jojo was the Power Puff Girls' first enemy. He is a super genius who has made some of the best weapons known to villains. His favorite ice cream is stolen raspberry licorice. He is happily married to Him and share custody of the Rowdy Ruff boys.

Professor James Utonium:  
Age:45  
Looks: Black buzz cut hair, black eyes, tan skin.  
Clothes: (yearly)White polo shirt with a black tie, white lab coat with pens in the left pocket, black pants and black shoes.  
Prof. Utonium is the father of the Power Puff Girls. He accidentally added chemical X to his "perfect girl" concoction. He is happily married to Ms. Keane. His favorite ice cream is vanilla.

Princess Morbucks:  
Age:18  
Looks:Long orange-red hair put up into two large teased pigtails,freckles, gold eyes,cup size-C,no figure.  
Clothes: (spring and summer)Yellow tank top, black miniskirt, black and yellow pumps.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter)Yellow long sleeve crop top with a black crop jacket, skinny jeans,and black and yellow high tops.  
Princess Morbucks is the richest teen in the world. She always gets what she wants when she wants it. If she doesn't then she throws a total tantrum. She enjoys shopping and she will sometimes volunteer at the local animal shelter as long as no one she knows is there. She also enjoys reading and writing love stories, but she doesn't tell anyone. Her favorite ice cream is chocolate fudge brownie.

Robin Snyder:  
Age:18  
Looks:Long brown hair, blue eyes, freckles, cup size-C,hourglass figure.  
Clothes: (spring and summer)White tank top with an apple on the bottom right, red jean miniskirt, and red and white heeled sandles.  
Clothes: (autumn and winter)White long sleeve with apples at the hem and a large apple in the center,red skinny jeans, red and white high tops.  
Robin is the Power Puff Girls best friend. Her other best friend is Princess Morbucks. Robin enjoys reading,drawing, and shopping. She likes to play soccer but that's the only sport she plays. Her favorite ice cream is chocolate strawberry swirl with chocolate sprinkles.

* * *

_**Chapter One: And We're Off!**_

Bubbles' p.o.v  
It's a warm day with a slight breeze. My pigtails were swaying lightly in the wind. My sisters were rushing to pack because unlike me they didn't pack a week before. I was sitting on the back steps listening to the birds sing when all of a sudden I hear my oldest sister Blossom scream, "Where is my bow! Buttercup do you have it!" "No I don't have your stupid bow" replied my second oldest sister Buttercup. 'when will they ever get along? Their bickering can be quite annoying. Just then the Professor came outside and said "Sweetie its time to go, are you ready?" "yes" I replied while getting up and walking towards the front door. I went to the car and got in the back seat with Buttercup. Blossom was in the front seat reading a Steven King book and Buttercup was listening to her new Ipod. Her last one was stolen, and she is convinced that Butch Jojo stole it. I opened up my notebook and began to draw. I was glad I brought drawing supplies because Professor said it was going to be a long drive. I look over at my plush purple octopus with a top hat and bow-tie named Octi and whisper "Ready for collage Octi?" I fixed Octi's little coat and put his suitcases in my light blue purse from coach, just as the car started moving.

Boomer's p.o.v  
Today is a nice warm day and there is a slight breeze. Unlike my brothers I had my stuff packed and was ready to go. Then I hear my oldest brother,Brick, scream, " where the hell is my hat! Butch did you take my hat?!" "No way! Why the hell would I take your stupid fucking hat!" a very angry Butch replied. Man, hen will they ever get along. Their nonsense can be so annoying. Just then Him came out and said "Boomer, dear get in the car, its time to leave" . "Okay" I replied as I got up and went to the driveway to our very dirty car. I noticed as I got in the car that Brick was in the front seat reading a magazine and Butch,who was next to me, was making his hair as 'perfect' as possible. When he stopped because he believed it was 'perfect' he put his ear buds in and started listening to his I-pod. He stole that I-pod about a month ago from Buttercup. I was glad I brought art supplies that unlike my brothers bought with my own money, but I said I stole them. I look over at my orange plush octopus with her bow and scarf that was a gift from my counterpart Bubbles. We were at the Utonium Christmas party and we were only six then.

-FLASHBACK-

"Boomer come with me somewhere,please?" Bubbles pleaded. I look around the room to make sure that my brothers don't see me. "okay" I replied. She grabbed my hand and led me up to her room. When we got there she handed me a box in light blue wrapping paper and a dark blue bow. "open it now because we weren't supposed to give out presents but I wanted to give you something anyway" she said with a smile. I rip off the blue wrapping paper and open the box to see an orange plush octopus with a little bow and scarf. I smile and thank her for the gift. "what are you going to name her?" she asks. " well I don't know." I reply. "well I named mine Octi, and since I'm your counterpart that makes Octi yours' counterpart" she said as she showed me Octi. He was a purple plush octopus with a top hat and bow-tie. "I think I'll call her Octa then. "I love that name" Bubbles said with glee.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I had told my brothers I stole it and I have had Octa ever since. "ready for college Octa?" I whisper to her.


End file.
